Brotando como flores
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Nos conocimos durante nuestros días de escuela. Todomatsu es el menor del extraño grupo de sextillizos, nadie puede diferenciarlos sin equivocarse al menos una vez, yo tampoco puedo, pero a mí no me importa eso, me basta con saber quién es Todomatsu, ya que él es el responsable de sembrar esta flor nombrada amor dentro de mi corazón.


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, drama, romance, fromulación propia hacia la personalidad de Atsushi.

Pareja: AtsuTodo (Atsushi x Todomatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Nuevamente vengo con un fanfic que no estaba planeado pero que simplemente surgió en mi mente y tenía que escribir si o si. Esta vez escribí mi primer AtsuTodo, la verdad es que, contrario a lo que pensé, no fue tan complicado de escribir a pesar de que la personalidad que le di a Atsushi en el fic no es común entre los personajes que suelo manejar, aun así espero que puedan disfrutar y encontrar agradable la lectura. Lo mismo de siempre, como yo no soy, fui ni seré Akatsuka Fujio pues los derechos no me pertenecen, es por ello que este fanfic ha sido escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Atsushi-kun- me llamaba una vez más un ya cansado Todomatsu.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿qué decías?- en algún momento de la plática me había quedado hundido en mis propios pensamientos.

-El otro día te presente a una bonita chica ¿verdad?- ¿una chica? En realidad no recordaba a casi ninguna de las chicas que conocía así que...- ¡Manami-chan! -gritó al ver que yo no podía recordarla- así que tendrás que devolverme el favor.

-Ahh...- suspiré resignado, intentando mostrar una expresión de desinterés, volví a ver a mi acompañante: Matsuno Todomatsu. El menor de los sextillizos de la escuela, con ojos adorables y tez blanca y suave, su voz así como sus gestos eran femeninos pero no al punto de hacer su orientación sexual dudable.

 _"Lindo"_ al tiempo que pensé en ese pequeño adjetivo en mi mente mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

Ambos asistíamos a la misma escuela y nuestros asientos eran cercanos. Yo provenía de una familia de clase, con dinero y de gran renombre, probablemente Todomatsu decidió entablar una amistad conmigo no por la casualidad de la cercanía de nuestros asientos sino por mi familia, pero eso no era algo que me importara o incomodara.

Matsuno Todomatsu era el menor de los sextillizos, un grupo de hermanos que inevitablemente eran bastante conocidos en toda la escuela, aunque ciertamente era poco probable que hubiera alguien que pudiera nombrarlos a todos sin antes haberse equivocado. En mi caso al único al que yo podía diferenciar era a Todomatsu. No solamente por su sudadera color rosa por debajo de la chaqueta escolar, sino por sus rasgos finos y femeninos, aunque tampoco me interesaba reconocer al resto, con Todomatsu bastaba...siempre bastaba.

Además de ser adinerado, la naturaleza decidió dotarme con cualidades externas, por mi aspecto fácilmente podía atraer a las chicas y quedarme con la que yo quisiera, otra razón por la que el coqueto Todomatsu comenzó a hablarme, seguramente pensó que si era cercano a mi podría conseguir novia fácilmente, aunque en realidad ese plan no estaba saliendo como él hubiera querido.

Obviamente Todomatsu no me ha dicho todo esto en la cara, pero no es necesario ser un gran investigador para saberlo una vez que está cerca de mí, aun así sus razones no me incomodan siempre y cuando yo pueda estar a su lado.

-Bien- le contesté mientras me estiraba en mi asiento- ¿Qué te parece si te incito a comer a un restaurante?- la cara de Todomatsu pareció un poco disgustada, lo más seguro es que quería que le regresará el favor con la misma moneda, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad para poder invitarlo a comer y estar solamente nosotros dos.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente después de varios segundos- pero tendrá que ser uno caro- su cara de malicia se impregnó en su rostro. Vaya, es increíble como aun con esa expresión a mi me sigue pareciendo adorable.

La campana que indicaba final del descanso sonó en toda la escuela, Todomatsu se levantó de la silla de adelante y se dirigió a su asiento no sin antes decirme que no me olvidara del trato, como si eso fuese posible.

Las clases me perecieron más lentas y pesadas que de lo acostumbrado, pero inevitablemente la campana de salida se hizo sonar marcando nuestra libertad.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila

-Ah...esto es de Jyushimatsu-niisan- en su mano se encontraba una toalla doblada de color amarillo claro- la necesitará para después de su club, te veo en la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?- y sin poder contestar, Todomatsu salió a toda velocidad del aula.

Minutos después yo me encontraba recargado en la entrada, viendo constantemente mi reloj de mano sintiendo la espera aun más larga que las clases. Finalmente vi a Todomatsu acercándose pero antes de llegar a mí uno de sus hermanos lo interceptó, al parecer sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Aquel hermano tenía sudadera roja pero aun con esta diferencia yo no recordaba con exactitud su nombre. Ambos parecían tener una plática, su hermano le pasaba su brazo por los hombros o se colgaba de uno de los de Todomatsu, hiciese lo que hiciese Todomatsu terminaba rechazándolo pero era bastante persistente, el menor pareció gritarle algo para dejarlo congelado y lograr escapar de su insistencia. Cuando llegó a mí, me tomó firmemente del brazo y comenzó a caminar, su hermano parecía haber quedado malhumorado mientras nos veía partir.

-Quería que nos fuéramos juntos a casa- se quejaba varios metros después, cuando había soltado ya mi brazo- Osomatsu-niisan puede llegar a ser bastante molesto.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido ir mejor conmigo antes de con tu hermano.

-Nunca rechazo una buena comida- fingí soltar una risita por su comentario, había escogido la comida cara (no a mi) en lugar de su hermano...vaya.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Atsushi!- el grito de mi madre hizo que finalmente abriera mis ojos- tu alarma lleva sonando casi 10 minutos y tú sigues si despertar, ¿tienes que ir a ese evento, no es así? ¡Date prisa y cámbiate!- y de un portazo salió de mi habitación. Todavía aturdido por la "amistosa" forma en que me despertó, apagué la alarma del despertador, efectivamente con 10 minutos de más a la hora acordada. Salí de los cobertores y me dirigí a la ducha que estaba en mi propio cuarto. Mientras el agua limpiaba mi cuerpo mi mente recordó el sueño que había tenido aquella noche.

-No era un sueño...- murmuré mientras me quitaba mi cabello mojado de la cara- era un recuerdo...

Mis días de escuela habían quedado varios años atrás, en el pasado. Ahora con más de veinte años cumplidos era natural recordar aquellos días de juventud en que reía y me divertía, aunque en realidad lo que mas podía recordar de aquellos tiempos eran los momentos que compartí con Todomatsu.

Después de ducharme y vestirme (un traje formal color negro) bajé al desayuno. Sin mucho apetito, me bastó con una tostada con mantequilla para llenar mi estomago y finalmente salir de mi hogar.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por el barrio lujoso en el que vivía, recordando con claridad el recuerdo con el que había soñado durante la noche. Aquel día, después de la escuela fui a un restaurante junto con Todomatsu, platicamos de cosas sin importancia (seguramente él había dirigido la plática hacia temas que lo involucraban a sus hermanos mayores) y finalmente nos despedimos horas después, con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente en la escuela.

Desde aquellos días yo era bastante consiente de mis sentimientos hacia Todomatsu, aunque fue hasta la graduación en que les puse el nombre de "amor". Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo y esos sentimientos pueden seguir intactos y resurgir en cualquier momento, ya que eso mismo me había pasado.

Después de la graduación, perdí el contacto con Todomatsu. Ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos fueron a la universidad, por lo que nuestra separación fue inevitable, eso anudado con la situación de que mis padres me obligaron a asistir a una universidad en otra ciudad, me quitaron todas las oportunidades de mantener una relación con él. Pasaron los años y creí que aquello que había sentido era agua pasada.

Regresé a la ciudad después de haberme titulado en mi carrera empresarial y...nos volvimos a ver. De hecho ocurrió por casualidad, mis ansias de verlo las creía extintas hasta que lo vi trabajando en una cafetería. Ahí estaba, con sus expresiones adorables que tanto recordaba, con su voz suave y sus gestos infantiles. Nuevamente lo que creí terminado volvió a brotar como si fueran flores dentro de mi corazón; afortunadamente él también me reconoció y pudimos intercambiar contactos para volver a seguirnos la pista, de no haberlo hecho lo hubiera perdido por segunda vez días después, ya que había abandonado el trabajo.

-¿No quiere comprar algunas flores, joven?- una chica de menor edad que yo se acercó con una gran sonrisa, señalando las flores que se encontraban dentro del local donde ella trabajaba, aquel local no era nada más ni menos que una florería.

-Tal vez podría llevárselas…-susurré para mí mismo, la chica confundida al no poder escucharme se sorprendió después de ver que asentía con la cabeza. No estaba seguro qué tipo de flores le podrían agradar a Todomatsu, es más, ni siquiera sabía si él tenía algún gusto en especial por las flores, pero habría que intentarlo. La chica me mostro la gran variedad de flores que tenían dentro, el local era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado inicialmente. Ninguna atraía mi atención hasta que…

-¿Qué flores son estas?- interrumpí el recorrido para acercarme a unas flores que estaban cerca del piso, su color rosado fuerte habían logrado atraerme _"él siempre viste de rosa de todos modos…"._

-Esas son dalias rosas- me contestó la chica. Me quedé inspeccionando cada detalle de las flores, sus numerosos pétalos parecían ser perfectos e iguales entre ellos, como pequeños triangulitos cuidadosamente formados y alineados- En el lenguaje de las flores las dalias rosas significan "Voy a intentar hacerte feliz siempre" no son muy conocidas pero en verdad son bonitas.

-Deme un ramo por favor- gustosa, la chica comenzó a preparar mi pedido. Aquellas flores serían el regalo perfecto para Todomatsu _"ojala le gusten"_ pensaba mientras veía hacia la puerta trasparente del local. Las nubes grisáceas comenzaban a cubrir por completo el cielo.

 _"Tal vez llueva…"_ el cielo y sus tonalidades, me trajeron nuevamente a mi mente un recuerdo mas de mis días de escuela, esos días en que siempre estaba junto a Todomatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Que fastidio- decía Todomatsu mientras ambos nos refugiábamos debajo del techo de lona de un establecimiento- Ni siquiera pude disfrutar el gokon(1), Atsushi-kun, tú siempre atraes la atención de todas las chicas- hizo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Sabes que esa no es mi intención- aunque en parte estaba mintiendo, la única razón por la que yo seguía asistiendo a estas reuniones tan tontas era simplemente para estar con Todomatsu, ciertamente él no era alguien que fuese llamado atractivo pero al menos era bastante simpático ante los ojos de las chicas, y si se esforzaba, podría atraer la atención de al menos una y eso no iba a permitirlo, por lo que me preocupaba mas de atraer la atención de todas las chicas (siendo caballeroso y atento con ellas) antes de tener que ver como una zorra cualquiera intentara tocarlo.- Aunque será un problema regresar a casa con esta lluvia…hoy es el día de descanso de mi chofer- estiré mi mano para que en ella cayeran un par de gotas. La lluvia no estaba ni cerca de apaciguarse.

-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche en mi casa?- tuve que voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos para afirmar que mis oídos habían escuchado correctamente- Puede que esté un poco apretado, pero creo que mamá aun tiene un futón para invitados- Todomatsu aun se preocupaba de cercarse con un pequeño pañuelo, por lo que nunca vio mi radiante cara de felicidad que puse ante su propuesta.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No les importará a tus hermanos?- intentaba hacerme del rogar, aunque en parte sí que me preocupaban los cinco restantes, nunca había cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos.

-Mis padres no están así que no les importará una o dos personas mas- Todomatsu finalmente levantó su vista y me guiñó el ojo…podía jurar que mi corazón casi salía disparado de mi pecho.

Fueron poco menos de cinco minutos lo que nos tomó ir caminando para llegar a casa de Todomatsu, afortunadamente estaba bastante cerca, pero no por ello pudimos evitar la lluvia, ya que no siempre había lugares donde refugiarnos, hubo calles completas en que tuvimos que correr para evitar mojarnos más de lo que ya estábamos.

-¡Ya llegue!- anunció una vez que cerramos la puerta corrediza. Desafortunadamente estábamos completamente mojados y cansados por las constantes carreras bajo la lluvia.

-Oh, ya regresaste- uno de sus hermanos nos dio la bienvenida, ¿Cuál de todos era? ¿Osomatsu? ¿Jyushimatsu? Ahora caía en cuenta que no podría bajar la guardia durante mi estadía en la casa Matsuno, sabiendo que el único a quien yo podía diferenciar era a Todomatsu, tendría que procurar no tener que nombrar a ninguno de sus otros hermanos. Es por ello que, mentalmente, preferí llamarlos por el color de sus sudaderas que afortunadamente también usaban dentro de casa. Si, Verdematsu nos dio la bienvenida.

\- ¿Un amigo?- preguntaba Verdematsu dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Sí, se quedará a dormir con nosotros el día de hoy- al parecer aquella noticia lo disgusto un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto. Verdematsu nos trajo un par de toallas momentos después para secarnos y no hacer un desastre dentro de la casa.

-Báñate tu primero Atsushi-kun, sería problemático si pescas un resfriado- asentí silenciosamente mientras le entregaba la toalla- es la puerta del fondo, iré a dejarte ropa cuando estés dentro- seguí sus indicaciones y una vez adentro comencé a desvestirme. Para ser una familia tan numerosa, la casa y el cuarto de baño eran bastante estrechos.

-Creo que me dijo que por eso él y sus hermanos iban a los baños públicos- susurraba mientras terminaba de lavarme- No sé como lo logra…son demasiados hermanos- me sumergí lentamente dentro de la bañera, mi cuerpo sintió casi al instante descanso al hacer contacto con el agua caliente.

-¡Atsushi-kun!- su voz se oía por detrás de las puertas corredizas- aquí está el cambio de ropa, tómate tu tiempo

-¡Gracias! ¡No tardaré mucho!- suspiré cuando oí la puerta cerrándose, vaya…estaba más nervioso de lo que creí que estaría.

Tardé casi diez minutos más antes de decidirme que era el momento para salir. Utilicé la toalla limpia que había dejado Todomatsu y comencé a vestirme. Aunque me quedaban un poco ajustados, terminé usando un par de pijamas azul oscuro y una camiseta color rosa claro.

 _"Es rosa, acaso… ¿es de Todomatsu?"_ en un tonto impulso, tomé la playera y la dirigí a mi nariz _"si, definitivamente es el aroma de Todomatsu…"_ cuando me di cuenta de mis acciones inmediatamente dejé de hacerlo, debía controlarme, debía evitar que mi cara se ruborizara y actuar como siempre lo hago, sereno y cool ante Todomatsu.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí cuando lo encontré sentado en la cocina de su casa, uno de sus hermanos (Azulmatsu) estaba, al parecer, preparando la cena.

-¡Qué bueno que mi ropa te haya quedado! Aunque el pijama es en realidad de Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo eso ultimo en un tono más bajo, como si fuese alguna travesura secreta- Bueno, ahora es mi turno de usar el baño- dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

-¿Todavía no está la cena lista?- Rojomatsu apareció bostezando del otro lado de la cocina, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

-Aguanta un poco mas, Osomatsu-niisan- le contestó Azulmatsu. Traía puesto un delantal color azul, casi tuve que taparme los ojos para evitar seguir viéndolo, no era un delantal normal, estaba hecho de una tela brillante y vistosa…casi me quedo ciego de tan solo verlo _"Todomatsu…tus hermanos son de lo más raros…"._

La puerta corrediza hizo ruido nuevamente cuando otro de sus hermanos (esta vez Moradomatsu) entraba en silencio, pero a diferencia del primero, él sí que notó mi presencia.

-¿Y él?- preguntó en un tono que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Creo que es un amigo de Todomatsu- contestó Azulmatsu, de alguna forma ahora los tres presentes me estaban viendo directamente.

-M-mucho gusto- contesté entrecortado- Me llamo Atsushi- hice una rápida reverencia pero a ninguno pareció importarle.

-¿Todomatsu tiene amigos chicos? Creí que solo se juntaba con chicas- comentaba Rojomatsu levantando sus hombros desinteresadamente.

-¡YA LLEGUE MUSCLE!- el ultimo hermano llegó haciendo un estruendo a la cocina. Su uniforme escolar estaba completamente cubierto de barro, además de estar completamente mojado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Jyushimatsu, estas hecho un desastre! ¡Vete a bañar!- se quejaba Rojomatsu, sacando entre risas y empujones al otro- Todomatsu aun está dentro, así que aprovecha y ve con él.

-¡Bañarme con Todomatsu!- gritaba alegre mientras corría en el pasillo. Una sensación amarga se presentó en mi estomago, eran hermanos, era natural que compartieran ese tipo de actividades como bañarse juntos (bueno, al menos durante sus años cómo infantes) pero…vaya, si que la simple idea de que otro hombre esté con Todomatsu mientras él está desnudo me incomodaba bastante.

Afortunadamente, Todomatsu salió pocos minutos después de que el otro entrara.

-¿Quien fue el genio que le dijo a Jyushimatsu-niisan que se bañara conmigo?- Todomatsu dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa, al parecer exhausto

-Quien sabe- Rojomatsu contestaba burlonamente mientras se pasaba su dedo índice por debajo de la nariz. Todomatsu al parecer comprendió que él había sido el culpable, pero decidió dejar el tema zanjado.

Un rato después, todos nos reunimos para la cena. En la cocina se encontraba una mesa alta con dos sillas, fue ahí donde Todomatsu y yo cenamos (según él, ahí es donde regularmente sus padres cenaban, ya que la otra mesa era demasiada estrecha para que comieran ocho personas juntas), mientras que en una mesa más baja, en la habitación de al lado se encontraban sus cinco hermanos.

-Lamento si son ruidosos- Todomatsu sonreía avergonzado al oír el alboroto de la otra mesa, Rojomatsu y Verdematsu comenzaban a discutir y pelear al parecer por la comida.

-No te preocupes, es bueno que todos estén tan animados- a pesar de estar incomodo, le sonreí como siempre y él me devolvió el gesto, siempre y cuando estuviera junto a Todomatsu todo podía marchar perfectamente.

Las gotas de lluvia aun hacían ruido al chocar contra los cristales, probablemente la tormenta seguiría el resto de la noche.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra!- me despidió la misma chica con una brillante sonrisa.

Seguí mi camino con lentitud, sin prisas. Tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias que compartimos juntos ahora mismo parecían tan lejanas, tan irreales.

Aquel día de lluvia fue realmente incomodo, pero aun así era uno de los recuerdos que, con mayor vivencia, se encontraban dentro de mi mente. Después de la cena, afortunadamente Todomatsu había encontrado el futón individual para los invitados, de no haberlo hecho, hubiera tenido que dormir un futón extenso junto con todos los sextillizos, no sabe cuán agradecido estuve en aquel momento, aun cuando la oportunidad de dormir junto a él nunca se hubiera repetido.

Después de ese día, Todomatsu se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía diferenciar a sus hermanos y, dolido creyendo que era pura casualidad que yo pudiera reconocerlo a él, me hizo prometer que me esforzaría para poder nombrar de uno por uno a los sextillizos. No tuve el suficiente valor para decirle que a mí me bastaba con solo reconocerlo a él y que los demás no me importaban, mucho menos confesarle las razones por las que podía diferenciarlo únicamente a él…no tuve el valor para decirle mis sentimientos.

Inevitablemente, mis pasos me llevaron al lugar del evento al que tenía que asistir aquel día. Crucé en un suspiro las rejas negras y mis zapatos de marca sonaban a cada paso contra el suelo de piedra. Un silencio sepulcral me hacia compañía en mi recorrido.

En mi mano derecha llevaba el recién comprado ramo de flores. Eran de un color rosa, mucho más intenso que el rosa suave que regularmente gustaba vestir Todomatsu, aquel rosa era más parecido a las flores de sakura que nos acompañaron en la graduación de la escuela, el último día que vería a Todomatsu antes de ir a la universidad y separarnos por varios años antes de nuestro reencuentro en aquella cafetería.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Atsushi-kun!- Todomatsu levantaba sus tobillos y ondeaba su brazo para que lo viera. _"Aun si no hicieras eso, yo siempre podría encontrarte"_ pensé antes de caminar más rápido hacia él.

-Wahh, no puedo creer que en verdad nuestros años de escuela se hayan terminado- suspiró una vez que me encontraba a su lado.

-¿No irás a la universidad?- a pesar de saber la respuesta, me aventuré a preguntar.

-Hice el examen de admisión a una universidad cercana, pero como suponía no me aceptaron- Todomatsu no parecía deprimido ante esto, simplemente levantó sus hombros resignado- Ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero nuestros padres nos han obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Alguno de tus hermanos ha sido aceptado?- obviamente esa respuesta también la conocía, Todomatsu volteó a verme como si dijera "por favor, no preguntes cosas tan obvias" y simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Ninguno de sus hermanos había logrado entrar a la universidad.

-Aunque hubieras visto la cara de Choromatsu-niisan, fue el único que se deprimió por no haber sido admitido- Todomatsu soltó una risa cruel ante sus propios recuerdos- Yo no quiero trabajar…así que me quedaré en casa de mis padres como nini y a ver qué sucede en el futuro,

A pesar de tomar a la ligera su futuro, Todomatsu me seguía siendo atrayente. Nuestros planes eran muy diferentes, mientras que él prefería tomarse su tiempo para decidir, mis padres ya habían decidido el tipo de futuro que me esperaba, por lo que pronto tendría que decirle adiós a esta ciudad y separarme de Todomatsu, aunque él desconocía mis planes.

-¡Todomatsu!- uno de sus hermanos se acercó a nosotros. Debido a que era la ceremonia de clausura, los seis tuvieron que abstenerse a usar sus usuales sudaderas por debajo del uniforme, por lo que…bueno, aquella promesa que una vez le hice a Todomatsu sobre aprender los nombres de todos…simplemente no la había cumplido- Mamá quiere que nos tomemos una foto todos juntos.

-Vaya, que molestia- a pesar de su comentario, Todomatsu sonreía, en verdad que le tenía un gran aprecio a toda su familia, por muy extraña que fuera- Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡cuídate Atsushi-kun!- se despedía mientras corría siguiendo a su hermano. Yo solamente alcé mi mano en señal de despedida.

La figura de Todomatsu perdiéndose entre los pétalos de sakura era hermosa, tomé una foto mental para no olvidar al pequeño chico del que estuve enamorado profundamente durante nuestra estadía en aquella escuela. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Todomatsu.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Cuando estaba cerca del punto de reunión, alcancé a ver la pequeña masa de gente que estaba reunida. A pesar de haber sido invitado, no quería que ninguno de ellos me viera antes de poder estar con Todomatsu, es por ello que decidí que era mejor rodearlos y esconderme tras un árbol, esperando a que todos se fueran.

Todos lloraban, especialmente los cinco chicos que se encontraban al frente. Con el paso del tiempo la gente fue retirándose del lugar, uno por uno, en silencio. Los cinco hermanos y sus dos padres fueron los últimos, todos seguían derramando lágrimas. Los padres después de un rato también se retiraron, a pesar de la distancia yo aun podía escuchar los gritos de lamento de varios de ellos.

-¡Totty! ¡Tottyyyy!- gritaba el de sudadera amarilla. Se encontraba arrodillado sobre el caminito de piedra, al parecer sin poder levantarse por sí mismo, simplemente se limitaba a hacerse ovillo en el suelo por la intensidad de sus lamentos.- ¡Todomatsu…!

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, alcancé a oír que uno de ellos indicaba que era el momento de ir a casa. El chico mas llorón tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrado por los demás para que se alejara del lugar, metros después otro de ellos lo cargó en su espalda.

La lluvia seguía cayendo levemente, finalmente todos se habían retirado. En silencio, me acerqué al mismo sitio donde momentos antes habían estado los hermanos. Justo frente mío se extendía una larga fila de piedras perfectamente cortadas y colocadas, cada una de ellas con un nombre escrito en la parte delantera.

-¿Qué tal?- dije al sentarme delante de una de ellas, aquella que tenía escrito el nombre "Matsuno Todomatsu"- Vaya que has hecho llorar a tus hermanos, a pesar de que siempre te quejabas de ellos y ellos de ti, ¿ustedes se querían, verdad?- pude formar una diminuta sonrisa. Era extraño estar hablando con una piedra (una lápida, siendo más precisos) como si esta fuese en realidad la persona que correspondía al nombre escrito.

-Oh por cierto, te he traído flores- dejé ramo de dalias rosas con cuidado, alrededor de la lápida ya se encontraban diversos ramos de flores, todas ellas blancas, haciendo que mis dalias sobresalieran- No estoy seguro si te gustan, pero en cuanto las vi quise traértelas- las gotas de lluvia cayeron con mayor intensidad, varias caían directamente a los píntalos de las flores.

-Uno de tus hermanos logró contactar conmigo y me ha invitado a lo de hoy…- extrañamente hablar se estaba tornando mas difícil, solté una sonrisa seca- Lo siento, no he podido aun diferenciar a tus hermanos…pero seguramente tú ya sabrás cuál de ellos ha sido el que me ha contactado así que no le veo el problema.

-Me han invitado pero…ni siquiera me han dicho cómo fue que sucedió…no me han dicho qué fue lo que pasó para que tú terminaras…así…- tomé un poco de aire para llenar mis pulmones y seguir hablando, pero un nudo en mi garganta estaba complicando bastante la sencilla tarea.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a ver en aquella cafetería? Creí que era un sueño pero en verdad eras tú otra vez…te enojaste bastante cuando supiste que yo me había ido a estudiar a una universidad lejana y no te había avisado…lo siento. En el tiempo en que estuvimos separados creí que mis sentimientos por ti se habían ido, que simplemente se habían evaporado en el aire, pero…- extendí mi mano y con la yema de mis dedos sentí cada uno de los kanji que formaban tu nombre sobre la piedra- Cuando te volví a ver me di cuenta que todos estos sentimientos aun estaban dentro de mi…que en realidad todo este tiempo que no nos vimos te había extrañado como nunca y yo simplemente lo había estado ignorando.

-Fue como si brotaran una vez más…sentí que mis sentimientos volvían a abrirse como una flor- la lluvia lograba casi silenciar mis palabras, se había vuelto más fuerte que antes- ¿Te estás preguntando a que me refiero, no es así? A pesar de que estuve contigo tres años y los últimos meses ¿aun no estás enterado, verdad?- eso que siento en mis mejillas ¿es la lluvia o son lagrimas?

-Todomatsu…yo te amo, no sabes cuánto en verdad te amo- mi dedo terminó de recorrer los bordes de su nombre- Lamento no habértelo dicho en el restaurante, lamento no habértelo dicho después de que me dejaras quedarme esa noche en tu casa, lamento no habértelo dicho en la ceremonia de graduación, lamento no habértelo dicho en la cafetería…lamento no habértelo dicho a tiempo…

Algo en mi interior se rompió al tiempo que pronunciaba todas aquellas palabras. No estoy seguro si fue mi corazón el que hizo "crack" y que lentamente cayó en algún lugar lejano. Cuando uno de sus hermanos me comunicó acerca del fallecimiento del menor no creí que fuese cierto, hasta esa mañana aun no podía creerme que aquella sonrisa inocente se había ido, que el niño afeminado al que le había dedicado mis tres años antes de la universidad había dejado este mundo…todo era tan irreal como los recuerdos que compartimos juntos.

Dudo que vuelva a encontrar una persona que siembre una flor igual de hermosa a la que tú sembraste y que brotó dentro de mi corazón.

-Adiós, Todomatsu…-

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) Gokon: Los gokon son reuniones o citas en grupo. Muy seguramente habrán visto algún anime donde varios chicos y chicas (regularmente en igual número) salen juntos a un restaurante o a algún otro lugar de entretenimiento con el fin de conseguir parejas, son bastante usuales en Japón. De hecho, en el capítulo 22 de Osomatsu-san, Todomatsu menciona que necesita un chico para evitar que el gokon se cancele, es ahí donde al final termina invitando a Atsushi en lugar de cualquiera de sus hermanos._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Wow! No creí que quedaría tan largo! En verdad quedé conforme con el resultado y espero que ustedes también. No puedo escribir algo de Osomatsu-san sin que nadie sufra así que esta vez la pareja elegida fue el AtsuTodo jajaja. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar su comentario o crítica constructiva en la cajita de reviews, ya sea en fanfiction o por amor-yaoi, por cada review escrito recibirán un scone inglés(?). Sin más, espero poder leerlos pronto, ¡bye bye-perowna!


End file.
